ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Gar
Mr. Gar, full name Eugene Gar, is a secondary character in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He is the property manager of Lakewood Plaza Turbo and seems to take a lot of pride in his work. He is also the employer of KO, Radicles, and Enid at that location. Physical Appearance Mr. Gar is a massive and brawny man with tanned skin, light brown short hair with a little tuft lifted and a mustache as well. He doesn't wear shirt, only a pink short tie, gray pants and black shoes. He also sports a pair of sunglasses, which he always wear no matter if in daylight or at night. In his right wrist, he has a watch which rings everytime he has to go to a secret mission. Personality Mr. Gar is shown to be a very strong character, with an even stronger personality. In most of his appearances, he can be seen with a cold and serious face. He's extremely serious about his business and the plaza as a whole, as he became very upset when the sign was vandalized by the use of graffiti in the Pilot. Many of the other characters look him as very wise and look up to him as an authority figure of some kind. He seems to care what people think of him too, at least, to some extent, as he read Radicles' text "...The boss is really cool..." and he blushes. He also is shown to freeze up, stutter, and blush whenever he is around K.O.'s mom, Carol, because he has a crush on her. He is shown to value his employees, takes them very seriously and praises them for working hard. He is also shown to have a disliking towards laziness, as he is shown to call Radicles a "brat" in the pilot and a "slacker" in "We Messed Up". Abilities and Powers Mr. Gar's power level is 11, proving that he's a very powerful character. His strength and power are praised by many people (especially his employees). However, he lacks of fear resistance, as evident in the episode "Face Your Fears" where his fear resist is only 8, which is very low compared to K.O.'s and Rad's level (15 and 10 respectively), although it is assumed that his level increased after the events of the episode. Physical Strength Mr. Gar appears to be very strong, as seen in the episode "Let's Be Heroes" where he destroyed Darrell after falling from the sky and crushing him with an elbow strike. He once sent a young Lord Boxman to see the curvature of the planet. His shrieks are also quite powerful to send flying a person. He has excellent reflexes and speed, as he was able to dodge Darrell's punches with ease. This also enables him to perform super high jumps. In "Legends of Mr. Gar" he seems to have control over the weight and height of his body, as he grew up to the size of a giant while creating the plaza and after finishing it, he returned to his normal size. With a single hand stroke and kick he created the foundation of the plaza. He also has very strong jaws, as he could tear apart a boulder inside his mouth to create the plaza sign. Attacks His fighting style seems to be based on wrestling techniques. * 'Elbow Strike: '''Mr. Gar can use his elbow to knock down his opponents. When he does this, his elbow emits a purple fire (orange in some episodes) and swings it sideways like a hook, or upwards, like an uppercut. This seems to be his special move. * '''Elbow Blowtorch: '''Mr. Gar can use his elbow as a blowtorch that is capable of creating objects to sticker together. Miscellaneous Skills As shown in the episodes "Let's Be Heroes" and "Legends of Mr. Gar", he has the ability to walk on the clouds. In addition, he appears to not need air while he's in the space. Along with his massive strength and his ability to control his body, Mr. Gar looks to have god-like powers. Appearances Shorts * "KO" * "Enid's Bad Day" * "Barrels and Crates" * "Commercial" Episodes * "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" (debut) * "Let's Be Heroes" * "Let's Be Friends" * "We Messed Up" * "You Get Me" * "Just Be a Pebble" * "Presenting Joe Cuppa" * "Legends of Mr. Gar" * "Face Your Fears" * "Plaza Prom" * "T.K.O." * "Let's Have a Stakeout" * "We Got Hacked" * "The Power Is Yours!" Trivia * Mr. Gar shares a close resemblance to ''Final Fight's protagonist, Mike Haggar. In fact, both characters share a signature move, the Piledriver. ** The name "Mr. Gar" is likely a nod to Haggar as well. * His name could also be a reference to the "Gar" meme which is used to describe ones like for overly masculine characters. * In "Face Your Fears", Mr. Gar's Pow Card Level is 10 instead of 11. He says it is because he hasn't updated his POW card since he had been in P.O.I.N.T., which was 6-11 years ago. ** In the same episode, it was revealed that his worst fear happens to be the "sandwich" event 6-11 years ago. It's still unknown what really happened. * In the episode "T.K.O.", it was confirmed that Mr. Gar has a crush on Carol. * As evidenced in the episode "We Messed Up", Mr. Gar has a complete monitoring over the entire plaza. His office is really a large room filled with monitors, each one connected to a camera. References Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:A to Z Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes